


Orange Chicken

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Reverend Amos Howell began to smile after he found himself within a Chinese restaurant. It was a rare treat for him to eat in solitude.





	Orange Chicken

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile after he found himself within a Chinese restaurant. It was a rare treat for him to eat in solitude. Amos usually ate with the Kent family or near Kara if they ran errands. He sat at a table and viewed a waitress pouring water into a tall glass.

''Sir, are you prepared to order?''

Amos nodded. ''Orange chicken,'' he said to the waitress. Amos viewed her writing his order and departing. He glanced at the bag he carried and placed it on the floor. A new stuffed animal for his daughter. Kara was good recently. Not giving Amos cat food or bringing his boxers to church as recent pranks.

Amos remembered Kara helping Martha and Jonathan with farm tasks one hour ago. His smile remained when the waitress returned with his lunch. He ate a bit of chicken and thought it was sweet. Not too spicy. The preacher consumed broccoli with extra chicken. After lunch, he paid the bill and abandoned the restaurant in Metropolis. He eventually found himself by one of Smallville's farms.

Amos entered the kitchen with the bag behind his back. His eyes were on Kara as she stood by a table. He gave the bag to her before she opened it. He viewed her smile after she lifted the stuffed animal.

Something Amos enjoyed? Eating orange chicken.

Something Amos loathed? Pranks.

Another thing Amos liked? His daughter's smile.

THE END


End file.
